A different end of the day
by Elphies
Summary: After a long day, everybody wants to go home as soon as possible. When Kensi and Deeks are the only ones left, something terrible happens.
1. Chapter 1

'That was a tough one', Deeks was finishing his paperwork next to a half sleeping Sam. Callen stood up and grabbed his stuff together. As usual, he already finished all his paperwork. He wished Kensi and Deeks a good night and, extra loudly, told Sam that his daughter probably would want spaghetti with meatballs for diner. Sam sat up and realised he wasn't going to finish his paperwork in this state. After putting the documents safely away he also said his goodbyes and went home.

'I vote for Italian', Kensi said out of nowhere. With a smile Deeks closed his file, 'I'm done'. 'Give me five minutes', Kensi responded and after a couple of seconds she added 'or Thai food..'. Deeks stood up and told her to make a decision before he got back from the bathroom.

Deeks walked away and Kensi hurried to finish her work. When she was done and grabbed her belongings as well as Deeks' she heard him whistling in the hallway, only to be interupted by a gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg guys, thank you so much for all your amazing feedback! This is my first fanfiction EVER and I didn't think people would actually like it! When I wrote the first part I actually had no idea what I wanted to happen so I just did something, the same way I wrote this part, so I also have no idea where and when this story is going to end. Please keep sending me feedback and there's one thing I want to say: I'm not from the UK or the US, I'm from Holland, so my English can contain some mistakes, please know that I'm trying my best.**

 **Hope you like this part as well, it's a couple of hours before the first chapter :)**

* * *

 **6 hours earlier**

'Stop pushing me!'. Deeks looked angry at his partner while they were hidden in a closet. While searching a house for signs where the missing kid they were looking for could be, the front door opened. Loud voices filled the silence and Kensi and Deeks opened the first door they could find to hide. They needed to know more about the man that owned the place, but he couldn't know that they were looking for him. Sadly, the first door to hide behind, was a very small storage room. 'This space would have been big enough for the both of us if you haven't eaten all those brownies this morning', Kensi whispered back, 'now be quiet!'

One of the men that entered the house was walking by the two partners. Kensi peeked through the keyhole and saw that he was armed. One look shared with her partner and Deeks immediately knew the situation. That's how they work, 80% of the words they shared was just teasing, but with the exchange of one look they could tell each other everything in a second.

After a couple of minutes that felt like hours Kensi and Deeks were shocked by a cry. 'It's the girl', whispered Deeks. 'If we go out now we risk her being shot, and we're not even sure it's her', his partner responded, right before they heard a gunshot. Immediately Kensi slammed opened the door and the two agents left the closet. Within seconds two of the armed men were dead. 'We've got a runner!', Deeks followed the man that ran out of the frontdoor, but on the doorstep the man turned around and fired a shot right into the room. Deeks jumped away and fell over one of the dead guys. The shooter took his chance and ran off. 'Kens, you okay?', the agent asked his partner. 'I'm fine, go!', she responded and Deeks ran after the man.

Kensi turned around and looked at the girl. 'O my god!' The girl had her eyes closed and blood was flowing from her head. 'Help!', Kensi screamed when she ran to the girl and put pressure on the wound with one hand, while she used her other hand to call 911.

* * *

'He got away', Deeks returned through the front door, 'Where's the girl?'. When he got no response he saw the blood on the floor. 'Kensi, what happened?' Kensi looked at her partner, her eyes were red from sobbing. 'He shot her Deeks'. 'O my god', Deeks rubbed his face. 'Come here', he took his sobbing partner in his arms and carefully rubbed her back. 'It's not your fault, we did everything we could'. For minutes, they just stood there, holding each other, sharing their pain. Eventually Kensi let go and searched for the car keys in her pockets. When she found them she gave them to Deeks and he drove them both away from this place.


End file.
